


Danse Macabre

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Originally for hp_halloween, Romance, Vignette, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: On the night of Samhain, Draco perches on a headstone in a lonely graveyard and chants an old rhyme that few who walk this earth could still recall.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.
> 
> A/N: This is the expanded version of the [drabble](https://lee-bella.dreamwidth.org/756359.html) I wrote for the 2019 hp_halloween Fest.

In the lonely graveyard where fallen leaves rustled and feathered darkness stirred, Draco perched on a headstone and chanted an old rhyme that few who walked this earth could still recall. A bird-like mask hid his face, while a tattered black tailcoat hugged his bandaged body, its swallow-tail draping the slightly worn headstone. In the dimness of the velvet night, his silhouette resembled a crow.

Above, the crescent moon smiled like a blade in the sky. In the distance, faint lights flickered as if sending secret signals into the dark. The wind sighed, bringing along a strain of music that drifted in and out of one's perception like a murmur. Lost in thought, Draco gazed at a clump of trees some distance away and hummed to himself.

Before long a pale figure emerged from the shadow of an ancient yew and sauntered towards Draco. A frayed white sheet cloaked the figure from head to toe, its train trailing over leaves and grass and dirt. When the figure reached where Draco was, it stopped several paces away. Two eyeholes stood out in the white fabric like a pair of deep wells, dark and unfathomable as the night.

"A bridal veil, I see," Draco joked. He imagined a pair of green eyes glaring at him through the pitch-black eyeholes, eyes that had drawn him in and kept him there.

"You wish." Beneath the sheet Harry beheld those flattering tattered trousers of Draco's and the skin-tight bandages around Draco's torso. A fine-looking mummy, this lover of his. He could easily picture the quirk of a smile behind the mask and the flesh beneath the bandages. "Nice coat. Let me guess. A butler?"

"I prefer the groom—to match your white veil," Draco remarked absently as he peered at Harry's veiled face, all the while wishing he could see Harry's expression right now. "Are you wearing anything underneath the sheet?"

Harry chuckled. "Care to come and find out for yourself?"

The thin white sheet shimmered and fluttered in the wind, hinting at the contour of Harry's figure under the folds. Knowing full well what he would find under the veil, Draco smiled ever so wryly and sprang to his feet. In three unhurried steps he went to Harry, and reaching out, he touched Harry's veiled face with a bandaged hand. Somehow, the sheet felt more tangible than what lay underneath.

Stricken with an impulse to explore more, to feel more, Draco lingered over where Harry's mouth would be, and through the fabric he felt something moving against his fingers, lips pressing gentle kisses upon his fingertips. He gazed into the eyeholes in the sheet; darkness gazed back at him.

"We have plenty of time tonight, you know," Harry said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Yes, it was Samhain after all, and the night was young still.

"I love it when you say that." With that Draco took a step back and held out his hand. "Ready?"

A beat or two of silence later, Harry took Draco's bandaged hand, his own hand hidden still under the sheet. The white of the sheet melted into the white of the bandages until it was no longer possible to tell them apart. The night deepened ever so, and the hazy lights in the distance became ever more pronounced. Thus hand-in-hand, the mummy and the ghost walked away from the silent graves and towards the music, the dancing and the lights.

* * * * * * *

_Finis._


End file.
